


Not Decent Indeed

by Bourneblack



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Get Together, Heterosexual Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Natasha Romanov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Public Sex, SHIELD isn't really HYDRA yet, Shower Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers would eat pussy for breakfast if he could, Unsafe Sex, and heterosexual sex, and it just spiralled from there, and natasha's flexiblity, blantant use of steve's strenght, brief mention of anal sex, brief thoughs on infertility, i wanted to learn how to write natasha, it's just porn people, like a lot of it, neither is STRIKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourneblack/pseuds/Bourneblack
Summary: After a late night mission with Steve, all Natasha wants is a shower. But, of course, the women's locker room is out of order. Steve won't mind if she uses the men's real quick, will he?OR“Romanoff…” Steve says, but his voice sounds more fondly resigned then upset, and Natasha considers that a victory.“Don’t be afraid of the human body, Rogers.”“It’s not any human body I’m afraid of.”“Oh, so it’s mine?” Natasha teases.Steve huffs out a laugh, turning to level a look at Natasha.Takes place during that sweet spot where Steve and Nat were getting to know each other after Avengers (2012) but before the events of Winter Soldier, when he was working for SHIELD in DC.Kinktober 2018 Day 1: Deep-Throating |  Face-Sitting





	Not Decent Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy ya'll! This is my third fic, decidedly a oneshot, as I foray into heterosexual sex. 
> 
> Minor Warnings: Brief mentions of infertility, but this is more of a silly fic then serious. SHIELD's Meatloaf surprise.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s 3:30 AM. Natasha is sweaty, dirty, and tired.

And, of course, the woman’s locker room was out of order.

There was yellow caution tape on the door, but Natasha ducks under anyway, thinking maybe the showers were still operational. The second she steps in though, the reason why it was roped off becomes extremely apparent. It seems that some poor woman had decimated one of the bathroom stalls with… well. Let’s just say one whiff of that and she was _out of there_. She had gone through way too much shit already during the clusterfuck of a mission today, and handling that hazmat situation in the locker room was not something she wanted to add to the list.

She rolls her eyes at the unintentional pun. She’s been spending too much time with Clint again.

Natasha steps back out of the locker room, taking a relieving breath of fresh air. She still has her bag slung over her shoulder, and debates on just going to sleep for a few hours in one of the rooms upstairs until the rest of the locker rooms open up when she comes face to face with an equally tired Steve Rogers

“You look gross Steve.” Natasha says.

“ _I_ look gross?” Steve quirks an eyebrow, his face smiling tiredly, his body relaxing at her presence. Natasha remembers a time when Steve would stammer an “apologies, ma’am” and probably even offer her a compliment at her candid assessment, but she’s glad she broke him out of that quickly, revealing the real teasing shit he is.

She’s _got_ to stop thinking about shit.

Some of that thought process must show on her face, because Steve let’s out one of those soft chuckles he uses when he finds something both amusing and endearing. “How about we hit the showers, yeah?”

“Maybe you can.” Natasha says with a slight bitterness, cocking her head towards the door covered in caution tape.

Steve’s face adopts a considering expression. “And when has that ever stopped you?”

“The tape didn’t. But the _smell_ did.” Even thinking about it… “I think SHIELD made meatloaf surprise again.”

Steve sighs. “I thought food was supposed to be better now.”

Natasha shrugs.

“Too bad you couldn’t use these.” Steve says, referring to the men’s locker room, as he hefts his bag up on his shoulder.

Natasha blinks at Steve, then cocks her head slightly to the side. “It is, isn’t it?” She says in a voice that sounded more curious that resigned.

Steve doesn’t catch on right away. “I mean… There’s no other showers in all of SHIELD? I find that hard to believe.”

“They are, but they are most all shut down right now given the time. And no one is here to open them.” Natasha shrugs. After missions, they only have extended access to the gym, the first floor locker rooms which are attached to them, and the armory. “I don’t think there’s going to be any people here for quite a while, not until the gym opens.” She says, implying heavily.

Steve frowns, looking actually troubled at the prospect that Natasha’s going to have to take the ride home before she gets cleaned off. Still doesn’t catch the hint. It’s… cute.

Natasha heaves a put upon sigh. “Guess this’ll have to do then, huh?” Before she cracks the door to the men’s room and steps inside.

Natasha hears Steve’s shocked “ _wait!”_ behind her, but ignores it for now, striding into to the much better smelling men’s locker room with confidence.

“Nat, you shouldn’t be in here.” Steve follows after her quickly, as Natasha drops her bag onto a bench.

 _You shouldn’t be in here,_ he said. _Not you_ can’t _be here. _She thinks to herself with a grin.__

____

“Why not? No one’s here. You gonna peep Rogers?” She winks at him, and he blushes a brilliant red, the same red he get’s when the Strike team starts talking about their latest conquests, Natasha usually contributing in cryptic, confusing ways, just to keep them on their toes.

____

“No, of course not, I would never.” Steve says resolutely.

____

“Then, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Natasha shrugs nonchalantly. Then to hammer the point home, she unzips her catsuit to just above her belly button, revealing the fact that, yes, the cat suit is made out of thick, tight, supportive material, and no, she doesn’t not need to wear a bra with it.

____

Natasha watches as, for just a second, Steve’s eyes dip to her cleavage, before he rotates his head to the ceiling, muttering what sounded like a prayer under his breath.

____

“Fine Nat. Just…” Steve turns down the single aisle of the locker room, facing the other direction resolutely. “Just let me know when you’re done in the shower.”

____

“There’s three stalls Steve. You’re not waiting for me to finish a shower before you take one.” She responds as she unzips fully, sighing in relief as the compression suit releases her body from its confines. She _did_ wear underwear with it, otherwise she’d have been an oil slick down there, and she strips them off quickly before wrapping her lower half in a towel, digging around her bag for her specialty shampoo and conditioner.

____

“It’s not… _decent_.” Steve says weakly to the wall in front of him. He’s tapping his foot, and the back of his neck is red.

____

“It’s not the 40’s Steve.” Natasha rehashes an older argument.

____

“I know, but I also know this isn’t standard for the 10’s either.”

____

She grabs her soap from her bag, and turns back to Steve. “No one calls them the ‘tens’ Steve. That just sounds silly.”

____

“Romanoff…” Steve says, but his voice sounds more fondly resigned then upset, and Natasha considers that a victory.

____

“Don’t be afraid of the human body, Rogers.”

____

“It’s not any human body I’m afraid of.”

____

“Oh, so it’s mine?” Natasha teases.

____

Steve huffs out a laugh, turning to level a look at Natasha, who has only a towel wrapped loosely around her waist, he body twisted so that part of her bare back was on display, the arm and hand not holding her towel up covering the nipple line of her breasts.

____

She’s been standing like that for about a minute, waiting for him to turn, but Steve doesn’t need to know that.

____

Steve stops and swallows at the sight, and shifts his lower body. He doesn’t seem to know where to look at first, before deciding that focusing on her face was the best option.

____

“What are you doing, Romanoff?” He asks softly.

____

“I’m going to take a shower.” She says, and she turns her whole body away from him, dropping the arm holding her breasts to pick up her bottle of soap. “And I think you should join me. Think we’d both enjoy it, _very_ much.” She winks at him over her shoulder then walks around the corner to the shower area, trap laid.

____

She steps in the shower stall and flips on the water, waiting for it to warm.

____

She’s gotten this far in the game by learning to trust her instincts, combined with tailoring them to observe others. And what she noticed about Steve was the little, shy looks he would give her sometimes when they were together, not necessarily at her in her catsuit, but in something as mundane as tights and a t-shirt. He seems overly satisfied, inching towards prideful, when he manages to make her laugh, and she notices the fact that he goes out of his way to see her smile. Add to that the closeness they would sometimes share, wrapping an arm around each other while watching a movie together after a particularly hard mission, and Natasha has a pretty good profile of an interested man.

____

There was also that time Steve stopped sparring with Natasha earlier than usual, muttering something about the bathroom as he hid an impressive erection in his shorts. Natasha didn’t think anything of it at the time—it was a man’s world she worked in, it could have been a number of things that caused it, and if it was _her_ that caused it, then it wouldn’t be the first time. She had let the incident slip from her mind, and Steve took care to wear a jock strap after that.

____

Natasha, at least, knows enough to know Steve’s not a virgin, despite being very tight-lipped about those experiences. And it makes sense. There’s an intimacy that can be formed during times of war, and Steve’s never _not_ been at war, not since he enlisted so long ago. War is a unique, taxing experience, and many a time, could lead to someone seeking comfort in another’s arms.

____

Not that they weren’t technically at war now, but the point still stands that sometimes teammates, people with a shared experience, are the best knowing what the other needs. And from knowing Steve from his file, and then _getting_ to know the real Steve over the year, Natasha thinks he probably needs a little kick in the pants in the romance department.

____

At least she thought that was the case, but she’s on her second round of shampoo and there’s no sign of him. Natasha’s pretty sure she wasn’t subtle, but it’s hard to tell what gets through with Steve sometimes.

____

It’s a shame, Natasha thinks, it would have probably been a fantastic lay, if those abs were anything to go by.

____

She rinses her hair again, turning the heat up a little higher and letting out a quiet noise as the hot water rolls over her tight, sore muscles, working themselves slightly into the knots, loosening, but not relaxing.

____

They had just returned from tough mission that went tits up almost immediately, their team being made in seconds from, of all things, a poorly timed sneeze. One of the members was slightly too green it seems, and got one of the worst dressing downs of his life for his uncontrollable allergies at the debrief. Luckily, everyone made it out okay, but there was a lot more killing than what should have happened, and it was a grueling fight against three times the number of mercenaries they were prepared to handle.

____

It’s squeezing out the last of the suds from her hair when she hears the sound of someone entering the shower area, steps coming slowly to her stall, the furthest from the entrance. Grinning to herself, she carefully pushes aside the top of the shower curtain, poking just her head out to make a quip along the lines of ‘can I help you?’

____

She swallows whatever words try to come out.

____

Steve is completely nude except for a towel hanging from his fist, loosely holding it so that it covered only his penis, exposing a fine dusting of blond hair visible near his groin and covering his thighs; the only hint of hair on him. Natasha traces her gaze slowly up his chest and meets his sparkling eyes. His face is flushed, stretched into a grin, and his hair is mussed, like he’d been running his hand through it.

____

“You look gross Steve.” Natasha says.

____

Steve laughs, and the spell is broken, the familiarity of the banter putting him more at ease. Not one to be outdone, Natasha pulls the shower curtain aside, leaning her naked, wet body faux-casually against the shower stall’s wall. “You need some help getting cleaned up?” She says lowly, with lidded eyes. Laying it on, perhaps, slightly too thick.

____

Either way, it works like a charm. There was no trace of the earlier man that attempted to shield his eyes. He takes in the shape of her body with an almost starved look on his face, his eyes wandering over her naked skin in in a way that makes her core heat. He nods and swallows and steps forward, towel dropping to the floor as he pulls the curtain behind him closed.

____

Their lips meet halfway, and Natasha finds that Steve kisses like he fights, skillfully and creatively, pressing deep and moving his lips against hers with purpose. His hands seem glued to her sides, rubbing up and down against the curve of her waist to her hips, squeezing at the tight muscle and moaning, quietly, into her mouth.

____

Natasha lets him lead for the moment, doing her own exploration of Steve’s body, sliding her fingers up the definition on his abdominals, working her hands up his chest. Steve lets a surprised gasp fall into her mouth when she tweaks a nipple.

____

“Nat…” he breathes quietly, before pressing his lips into her neck, sucking and biting more and more upwards until he makes his way to a soft piece of skin where her neck meets her chin, the piece that makes her—

____

“ _Right there_.” She gasps, then lets out moan as he doubles up on sucking, working a bruise into her skin. She shifts her lower body forward, and Steve groans into her neck as her slick thigh makes contact with Steve’s cock. She rubs up and down, grabbing at Steve’s hair to pull him off her neck and crashing there lips together, her tongue pressing into his mouth with ease.

____

He lets her back him into the stall wall as she grinds her thigh into his cock and her tongue into his throat. Steve grabs at her ass with two big hands, squeezing rhythmically, spreading and releasing her cheeks as they grind.

____

To Natasha’s surprise, he breaks the kiss and drops down to his knees, letting his hands slide down as well until they were caressing her calf. He locks eyes with her, and Natasha swallows at the intensity there.

____

Slowly, with a long, deep stroke, he presses his hands into the dense muscle of her calf and pushes them upwards, his hands leaving a trail of tingles in its wake. He works his hands around her calf with intent, eyes gazing upwards at hers as he massages her muscles. Natasha’s pleasantly surprised at the sudden change of pace, leaning over and grabbing the wall above his head.

____

He continues his exploration from her calf to her thigh, kissing the hip in front of him lightly as he massages the skin upwards, kneading the muscle underneath her thigh with reverence, causing Natasha to let out a quiet moan as he worked his hands over a particularly tight knot of muscles.

____

Steve slides his hands farther up and grabs the meat of her ass with the outside hand, pressing the other between her legs, gliding all the way up to the skin where her thigh meets her groin, just nearly avoiding her labia, instead seemingly content to press upwards into that sensitive piece of skin, massaging the inside of her thigh as he squeezes her ass again. Natasha fights the urge to clamp down on his hand and grind, looking down at Steve’s teasing little smile, likely feeling the wetness there that had nothing to do with the shower.

____

“Never took you for a leg man, Steve.” Natasha says, her voice slightly breathless.

____

All Steve does is wink, before releasing his hands, leaving Natasha’s skin warm and relaxed, her abdomen buzzing with arousal.

____

Steve bends down, and starts the process again with her other leg.

____

By the time he makes it to the top, she’s soaked to her thighs, Steve’s hands kneading her muscles into putty, the intimacy of the massage and the teasing nature of his exploration causing Natasha to feel her pulse beating in her clit. She’s never really been treated like this before, the strange intimacy unfamiliar, but amazingly not unwelcome. Her wetness, sticky and slick, eases the way for Steve’s hand on her inner thigh to press into that same sensitive patch of skin where the thigh meets the groin.

____

This time, he doesn’t remove his hand immediately, instead taking two of his fingers and sliding them from back to front, deftly and lightly across the full length of her pussy, flicking, just once, at her clit.

____

At that Natasha’s hips spasm, and she sags into the wall, legs suddenly very weak.

____

“You. Are a tease.” She huffs out in laughter after she collects herself. Steve only chuckles in response. He takes his two fingers, sticky with her wetness, and sucks them into his mouth. His eyes darken at the taste of her, and the other hand goes down to stroke languidly at his dick.

____

“That’s a good look on you.” Natasha comments.

____

“Turn around Nat,” Steve says, his voice deepened by arousal. “I want to see you.”

____

He’s an artist, Natasha remembers.

____

She turns and bends provocatively like she knows how to do, her hands coming to rest at the wall on the other side of the stall, her back arched to give the artist the curves he desires, her legs spread slightly too wide, body language screaming 'get the show on the road.’

____

Steve either doesn’t get the message, or doesn’t care about speeding up, instead going back to running his hands up the back of her stretched thighs, kissing her all over the meat of her ass, biting lightly into her upper thigh, massaging with those heavy strokes along side her lower body, circling the once place she really wants him.

____

God but she’s nearly dripping now, her arousal so evident that it’s soaked her inside and out, her hips moving forward and backwards into and out of Steve’s hands.

____

She gasps when she feels his tongue, near where she really wants it, licking up the inside of her left thigh. She moans at the sensation, spreading her legs for more, and Steve obliges by cleaning all of her arousal from her leg, licking until he reaches that soft piece of skin again, the one where the thigh meets the groin, and licks back and forth slowly, so, so close to getting to where she wants him—

____

And then Steve pulls back. Switches sides.

____

At the first lick on the inside of her right thigh, Natasha lets out a frustrated “ _Steve—”_ before cutting herself off, causing Steve to grin and press an apology kiss against her skin, before working his tongue back up the inside of her thighs again.

____

At this point Natasha’s legs are straining with anticipation, her hips pressed as far into Steve as she possibly could, Steve using his hands to keep her in place as he takes his time, tracing every drop of her arousal.

____

“You’re so _wet_ Natasha…” Steve says almost reverently, his hot breath ghosting over her pussy, so close to where she needs it.

____

“You going to do something about that anytime soon, Rogers?” Natasha nearly growls.

____

Natasha feels Steve shift and get into a new position, his breaths so, so close to her pussy, his exhale causing the skin down there to light up with goosebumps.

____

And then he licks, just once, his tongue flat, all the way from her clit to the end of her pussy.

____

Natasha cums suddenly and with a wordless shout, from not only the sensation, but from the sound of Steve’s wrecked moan as he tastes her from the source. “Steve!” She gasps as he continues to lick her, teasing her clit on the downstroke and pressing the tip of his tongue inwards on the ways up, chasing any and all taste of her he can manage. Her body spasms as Steve licks her through it, a rush of wetness coming out from her body and meeting his eager tongue.

____

Steve wraps two hands around her thighs and pulls her off the wall, so that she pressing her ass directly onto his face. Natasha’s hips buck without her permission, and she rides his face uncontrollably, bring a hand up to caress one of her breasts, extending the orgasm as long as she could by rubbing her clit into his tongue. Steve moans in pleasure into her core, the vibrations nearly setting her off again, and as the muscles of her thighs squeeze she hears him say something into her pussy, like a curse.

____

As Natasha’s waves of pleasure begin to cool down, she stops bucking her hips and instead makes her hip movements long and easy, Steve moaning in appreciation. She pulls herself away from Steve reluctantly, her shaky legs barely keeping her upright. She turns around to take a look at the mess she made of Steve, and isn’t disappointed when she takes him his red lips, he face covered in her wetness.

____

Before the shower could wipe it all off, she leans down and kisses him.

____

“Damn Nat.” Steve breathes as they separate. “You… you taste yourself on me?” He says, sounding almost disbelieving.

____

Natasha nods and gives him a sneaky smile. Ready to return the favor, she’s goes to offer to blow his mind, pun definitely intended. But before she could move, he lets out a desperate moan, buries his face into her stomach, and reaches two strong hands behind her thighs and _lifts._

____

Natasha reflexively wraps her legs around his neck, and she nearly hits the ceiling as Steve starts licking at her pussy again, long and flat and eager, just like before. Natasha nearly cries out at the sensation of his tongue against her sensitive pussy, and rushes with heat at the realization that Steve actually loves this so much he wants to do it _again_. Not one to disappoint, she experimentally squeezes her thigh tights around his face, and he responds by moaning again and gripping her much harder, one hand coming around back to grip tightly at her ass.

____

It takes all her abdominal muscles to make sure she doesn’t fall over, the fact that Steve is carrying her and eating her out a testament to his own strength.

____

“Suck on my clit, Steve.” She commands, and he obeys instantly, shifting her body easily like she weighed nothing, sucking on the engorged nub, making Natasha gasp and grind into his face. “And flick the tip of your tongue on the… oh, _oh.”_ Ever the quick learner, he flicks at her clit with his tongue while still sucking the nub into his mouth.

____

It quickly becomes way to much. “Switch back to licking.” She gasps out. “Don’t just focus on the clit, yeah, go back and forth between the two.” Steve does, licking long again, and picks up on his new technique like he’s learning a new field tactic. He tastes her, long and strong and slow, then when her legs tighten, he’ll focus on her clit, teasing the nub until she’s gasping with pleasure, her thighs shaking around his face the cue he takes to go back to his long teasing licks.

____

Natasha’s falling apart, and her pussy is starting to clench around nothingness.

____

“Fingers.” She moans out. “Two, put them…”

____

Steve shifts her so he’s holding her up with one hand, the other tracing up her thigh to pick up her wetness, sliding between her folds and teasing at her entrance. Natasha tries to bounce her hips downwards to meet them, but there’s nowhere for her to go in Steve’s grip, and is forced to wait in anticipation for Steve’s plunge.

____

“Come _on_ Rogers,” she grinds out.

____

Steve grins and acquiesces, sliding two fingers into her heat, causing Natasha to moan instantly at being filled. He crooks his fingers and she gasps, and he rocks his hand inside of her as he start pressing kisses to her clit, the dual sensation rocketing Natasha towards the edge again.

____

“Steve! I…”

____

A noise.

____

They both freeze.

____

The door of the locker room had opened and closed, and two men’s voices wander in.

____

“ _—managed to get to the gym so early?”_

____

Natasha’s head was up and over the shower stalls, and the only thing she could see was a narrow strip of hallway that led from the lockers to the gym doors, the doors that were on the other side of the locker room than the voices. They hadn’t been caught. Yet.

____

“ _I know a guy.”_ The sound of a locker opening and closing. “ _So nice to have the gym to yourself, you know?_

____

Steve’s fingers slowly start to crook inside Natasha. Natasha looks down at him and narrows her eyes; he looks back from between her legs with a dangerous glint in his own.

____

_“Except, looks like a few others are here too. Must have been a late mission.”_

____

Steve starts to rhythmically thrust his fingers against that spot and Natasha barely exhales, the sound of the shower running washing it away.

____

The voices start to get closer. “ _Eh, it’s better than the 5 AM rush. I’m glad, I want to surprise my wife with dinner, and getting my workout in early is going to make that happen.”_

____

His tongue joins the foray, shifting her upwards and laving at her opening between her fingering, before starting to flick again at her clit, causing Natasha to jerk and bite down on a whine. She’s getting close, she…

____

_“Aw that’s nice man. You guys having an anniversary?”_ They were getting closer; any second now, they were going to pass by the entrance to the showers.

____

Steve press his lips to Natasha’s clit and sucks her oh so gently into her mouth, fingers relentless. Natasha feels her hips start to jerk forward, feels herself rushing her right back to that cliff edge.

____

“ _Nah, just wanna surprise her.”_ Natasha can see them both, neither looking towards the opening to the shower, but one wrong move, one noise that’s too loud will cause them both to turn their heads and see her.

____

Steve flicks his tongue, and presses his fingers inwards _just there,_ and Natasha cums, mouth open in a silent cry, eyes closed and legs spasming around Steve’s neck, thighs probably suffocating him. Steve takes a small step back, but holds himself upright, still trying to lick her despite the fact she’s choking him on her pussy.

____

“ _That’s cute, what are you going to…”_ The voices fade as they open the door into the gym, and the locker room is silent again.

____

“ _Christ_ Steve.” Natasha gasps as the waves finally end, her legs shaking with her second orgasm.

____

Steve emerges from her pussy with a self-satisfied grin, panting from lack of oxygen, letting her fall from her shoulders. Natasha, who thinks that Steve is having much too much fun teasing, drops to the floor on shaky legs. She presses forwards and wipes the smirk off his face by licking her flavor from his mouth again, and spills another moan from his mouth as she wraps a hand around his neglected cock, stroking it back to full hardness.

____

It was her turn to drop to her knees. She wasn’t in the mood to tease, instead licking once along the base of the shaft before sucking hard on the circumcised head. Steve stutters his hips but holds himself still otherwise, stumbling out something along the lines of “holy shit.”

____

Natasha takes him with no hands, circling her head skillfully when she reached his cockhead, using her tongue to tease the slit and cause Steve’s hands to clench in her hair. She keeps her movements shallow while she stares up at Steve, who’s flush had found it’s way to his chest. He’s rubbing a hand rhythmically over his own abdomen, letting out intermitted exhales and tiny moans as he watches her work, and when she makes eye contact, he lets out another curse. “Look at you Nat…” He breathes.

____

Natasha winks and takes him to the base, getting a “ _fuck!”_ for her troubles. She pulls back out and goes back to her original movement, her pulling moan after moan from his body as she plunges down again, sucking him fully into her mouth.

____

She’s not even down there for a minute before Steve starts to stutter his hips. “I’m gonna…” He starts, and Natasha pulls back.

____

“Not until after you fuck me, soldier.” She grins teasingly.

____

“Oh, _wow_ , Nat.” He pants as he staves off his own orgasm. “How…? Do you have a… you know…”

____

“After all we did, and you can’t say the word condom?” Natasha says, disbelievingly. “Birth control. Don’t worry.”

____

Steve huffs a little laugh. “Are you sure? I know it can fail, and…”

____

Telling him the truth about her infertility would probably be a real mood killer, so she presses on the lie. “Not this kind. I promise. Just pull out ok?”

____

Steve nods as Natasha rises to her feet. She presses her lips against his and kisses him, slowly and thoroughly, and Steve returns it back with enthusiasm, pressing her gently against the wall.

____

“How do you want me Captain? Keep in mind, I’m having some trouble standing.” She smiles.

____

Steve chuckles, then looks at her, considering. “Hands on the wall again.”

____

“Yes, sir.” She quips with a smile, getting in position.

____

“About time you recognized my authority.” Steve teases. Natasha feels the thick head prod her entrance, and feels him begin to press. “Oh, _hell_ Natasha. Never done this without… God… you’re so _warm_ , Nat...”

____

Natasha’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling of being filled, meeting him part way by pushing back against him. He starts a steady pace, pulling quiet moans from her as he thrusts, each forward press of his body making a slick, wet noise. The angle’s off, so Natasha pushes back against Steve with her whole body, giving him less room to thrust and forcing him to falter and take a step backwards. Natasha adjusts her position, putting more of an arch in her back, so by the time he thrusts inwards again, he sears deliciously past her g-spot.

____

“ _There_ Steve,” she moans, her body lighting up from the inside now, the remnants of her orgasms causing her to be much more sensitive and relaxed. Steve, ever the boy scout, makes it his steady, unrelenting mission to hammer away at it, wrapping two large hands around her waist and pulling her hips backwards into him, the sound of their hips slapping together lewd and wet over the shower spray, pulling noises from Natasha’s throat she rarely hears herself make.

____

He slows, thrusts becoming more deliberate, and she feels him place a hand on her backside, spreading her cheeks as slides inwards and outwards. Natasha grins to herself. “You… watching yourself… Cap?” She says between pants.

____

Steve seems to have abandoned embarrassment for the time being. “You’re so wet, and—and tight, and… God just look at you, spread open, so pretty for me…”

____

Natasha shivers at his words and thinks Steve has the makings of being a pretty good dirty talker, but before she can respond, he picks up his pace again, causing Natasha to focus on more important things.

____

His hand comes around her thigh to feel where their bodies met, the wetness from the shower making everything much shinier and slicker. Steve takes a moment to just trace the outside of her entrance, where his cock was spreading the sensitive skin wide. He teases the stretched skin, only slightly losing his rhythm at shift, but still continuing to fuck her relentlessly. 

____

His fingers touch her clit, but it causes her fried nerves to send out a wave of protest, and she pushes his hand away. “Can’t, again.” She says between moans. “Too sensitive.”

____

Steve responds by going back to tracing the rim of her opening for a moment, before he curls his body over hers, moving his legs to brace himself, and squeezes a hand around her breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers.

____

“Steve…” Natasha moans, her eyes closing in bliss. His hand teases gently, and she can feel more than hear his soft moans and heavy breathes in her ear. He tilts his head, his lips going again to that spot on her neck, already naturally sensitive, but much more so after two orgasms.

____

“ _Steve…_ ” Natasha gasps, and she feels, unprecedented, as _another_ ball of pleasure tries to form in her core, struggling to build.

____

“You got one more, Nat?” He rumbles in her ear, his voice gone dark with arousal. He moves his hand to cup her other breast, and he sucks eagerly against her neck.

____

Natasha moan goes higher pitched, and she feels the orgasm more or less being pulled from her abdomen, the oversensitivity of her body causing the pleasure from his lips on her neck to ratchet upwards. She slips slightly downwards on her shaky legs, changing the angle and causing him to hit her spot just on the right side of too hard, right as Steve’s fingers pinch her nipple, right as his teeth bite that spot her neck, and Natasha cries out brokenly as her orgasm is ripped from her body.

____

Her legs do give out this time, but Steve’s there, holding her upwards as fucks her through it, pace stuttering as he finally lets himself get close.

____

“Nat.” He gasps, and pulls out. “Nat!” He nearly shouts, “Oh, _oh, ohhh…”_ Natasha feels him splash against her back, long exhausted moans spilling from his throat.

____

Natasha gives herself a full minute to recover before standing up, turning, and kissing him. She sags into his chest, breathing heavily. They stay like that for a moment, Natasha feeling like jelly.

____

“Can you believe that was my first time?” Steve says tiredly over her head, a hand rubbing against her back

____

Natasha pulls back and stares at him.

____

He stares back for half a second before his face breaks into a smile.

____

“Funny, Rogers.” She says, before leaning up and kissing him, nice and slow.

____

 

____

 

____

 

____

 

____

“Rhonda.”

____

“From accounting? No, you did _not.”_

____

“I totally did! No, dude, listen ok, it was after the Christmas party…”

____

The STRIKE team was seated in the jet, on the several hour ride home from a suspiciously successful mission in Bahrain, sharing their latest conquests. Natasha was ignoring it in favor of focusing on a broken nail, and Steve was steadily doing his tomato impression.

____

He had told her once that he didn’t really have much control over the blush, that is usually reared its head whenever he thought about sex. He was red down to his chest then, and so Natasha had paused her movements and asked, with his cock deep in her ass, if he was thinking about sex right now. He laughed so hard they had to stop.

____

“How about you Cap?”

____

“Oh, I don’t really share.” Steve smiles back, as usual.

____

The crew laughs and teases, as usual.

____

“Widow? Anything you want to share with the class?”

____

Natasha smiles slightly at her fingertips. “It wouldn’t be decent.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> Shower sex is like, so dangerous? And I make them do all these moves and stuff and I'm like... Steve can like slip and fall in a second and they'd both be dead in the shower in a heartbeat. I guess the added danger is hot? Anyways. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I am on [tumblr!](http://bourneblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
